The Gundam Power Armor Corps
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: The Triple Ship Alliance is in 2030 Common Era Japan. Now they most help Section 9 solved the Laughing Man case and help end a civil war in America! Most definately going to be bloody.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex or Gundam SEED.

Brief Report: A break in the Time Fabric has sent the **_AFS_** **_Archangel_** back in time, Along with the **_ZMS Eternal_** and **_OSS Kusanagi_**. Now they must find a way home from 2030 Common Era Earth to 73 Cosmic Era Earth Space, but they witness the beginning a global wide civil war between the American Constitutionists and the American Imperialist for the fate of the America nation.

"_**The Gundam Power Armor Corps."**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**The Battle of Kohaku Country Club"**_

After successfully stopping the attempted assassination of an important key witness in a major national/international case of state and corporate fraud, a large formation of men marched to an open field and met many comrades there.

The members of Public Security Section 9 and the key witness with the famous Laughing Man looked on as another large group arrived. The first group seemed to stand in a straight line with some form of Armed Suits taking up positions behind them and on their right flank. The rest of the line was made up of infantry with a few armored vehicles. The others though had many armored vehicles and Armed Suits with few infantry. The modern American Empire Army. The others raised a flag and immediately one could tell who they were. The surviving United States of America Army, 12th Division, 6th Army.

One didn't have to look close to see that very few of the American Constitutionalists had prosthetics or cyborg components. A 100 flesh and blood group of men was about to engage a group of cyberized troops with lots of cyborgs and armor vehicles as well as Armed Suits. As the Imperial troops advance, the Constitutional troops pulled tighter together forming battle lines.

* * *

Section 9 operative, Major Motoko Kusanagi POV

I watched as the two American forces prepared to fight on Japanese soil. The Imperialists are using the same Armed Suit that I just filled full of holes back in the hotel parking lot. So the Imperial American Central Government had a hand in the Murai Vaccine Disapproval. Talk about one hell of a scandal.

"Major look at that. It's going to be a slaughter fest for those guys. That's the same type of Armed Suit that took your arm. Bastards! I just hope that the US troops will win," stated Batou.

'Oh how I wish I could be down there to help them," she thought.

As I scanned the soon to be battlefield for the Japanese Self Defense Force. Then I see two boys atop a…

"TACHIKOMAS!" I shouted.

End Major's POV

* * *

Everyone's heads snapped to where two startledboys sat atop a Tachikoma looked from. One of the Tochikomas broke from the rest of the group to head over to the group of people. It seemed overjoyed as it yelled," MR. BATOU!"

The others followed suit. The two boys smiled, said their goodbyes to the Tochikomas and ran hell for leather from the Section 9 group.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Saito.

"Those two boys fixed us up and improved our capabilities!" shouted one of the Tochikomas.

"They said that Mr. Togusa has been shot too!" cried another.

"They also said that we were going to be trashed! They said that Section 9 needs the help of its Tochikomas once again!" shouted a third.

"They're about to fight!" yelled a fourth.

Everyone watched as the two sides prepared to meet. The first to shot was the US Army. They started off with artillery that was well practiced and armed then had anyone been told. The front line then loosed a nightmarish volley after volley of fire right into the Imperial ranks with devastating results. Then the Imperialists returned fire, but the fire was weak and scattered as the first few seconds had decided how long this battle was going to last.

* * *

The fighting had last barely more than 20 minutes when the US right flank advanced. Neither side had air cover; this was a land only battle. The lack of air cover hampered the Imperial troops who didn't bring any artillery along and found themselves out gunned and beginning to break.

Some Armed Suits from the Imperial Army had shot forward in attempt to break the center. They were caught to pieces by blinding flashes of light, beam weapons. The armored vehicles didn't fare, or rather, fared a little better, but were still being cut to pieces. Now the US right flank Armed Suits advanced only to be meant head on by all of the remaining Imperial Armed Suits. A ratio of 5-1 in favor of the Imperialists, but that's numbers, not quality. The USAS unit advance taking heavy fire that knocked them down, but they got up and continued to advance despite the heavy pounding. Some fell and didn't get back up, some struggled in the muddy field, but the rest advanced as the IASA units began to get stuck here and there. When they were hit, there was only a crater with debris left. The IAAC units began to sink in the mud and that made them easy targets. The Imperial infantry fought back gallantly, but their numbers were too few and the battle went poorly for them as volley after volley ripped through their ranks, dropping men into the mud.

* * *

POV of an Imperial Infantryman

I saw our tanks and APCs become stuck in the mud almost immediately after the first artillery barrage. So many Armed Suits were destroyed in the first barrage. We brought so few other vehicles and men. This was supposed to be a mop-up operation, but we're in a full fledge battle fighting for our lives.

I look to my left and there's Danny struggling to dig a foxhole. I watch as he throws his entrenching tool away to dig with his bare hands just as another volley is fired. I see the tell tale flight of red from him. He'd been hit. He slumps and falls into his unfinished hole. I see a medic run over to him and then leave him. He sees me, he's heading this way, as volley and volley is loosed from the rebels. He jumps in with me. I see a freshly made dent in the back of his helmet, along the side. He'd been lucky. The bullet had bounced right off the side of his helmet and I had heard a cling from a wrecked Armed Suit.

"That guy! Did you know him?" he asked me.

"PFC. Danny Jenkins, why?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Any family?"

"Kid sister and a wife with two kids," I answered.

The medic just shook his head just as an artillery shell landed right behind us. We were thrown into the air and fell back into the mud and blood and gore of our fallen comrades. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't I looked down at my legs and saw that from knee down, both my legs were gone.

The medic was lucky once again, or was I lucky that we'd been in the same hole. He was already dragging me behind a wreck APC where others were covering us from. We made it thanks to a couple of guys running out and dragging me behind cover.

I felt no pain, or anything. I flexed my hands and arms. My fingers, turned my waist, everything. I saw some new kid look at me as did that. He had a look that said, 'why aren't you screaming your head off?' I turned to the medic. He was already hard at work. I could hear him and anther medic talk. I could still hear, but why didn't I fell pain.

"Medic," I called.

He looked at me.

"Why don't I fell anything? I can still feel and move everything else. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't know. I take it that many of us are seeing are first action and right now, training is doing everything, not my brain," he stated.

I just nodded and decided to sleep. I was out of the battle.

End POV

* * *

The US Armed Suit stormed over the remaining IA Armed Suits. A bright flash from one of the USAS units signaled that he had combined his two weapons and fired. Others in similar units followed suit. The entire IA front line gave.

* * *

Imperial Armed Suit Operator POV

I just saw a number of bright yellow lights light up the field of battle. Many of my allies were caught in the blasts and killed. The order to retreat had arrived as the US line pushed forward crushing our troops. Our left flank didn't even exist after that attack. I turn to leave. I don't want…….

End POV

* * *

The US Armed Suit de-cloaked and fired into the massed units of enemy Armed Suits. The Imperial troops just broke and began to run. Their unit broken, the spirit broken. Fire raged across the muddy bloody, gore ridden battlefield.

* * *

US Armed Suit, Gundam-Class, Blitzer, Unit 17 POV

I noticed one of my team mates walk by and step into the brain matter that had once been the enemy Armed Suit I just shot a few moments ago. I saw a multiped tank try and free itself. It was still fighting so I fired my last dart at it and watched as it blew up in a spectacle fire ball, almost like a mini nuke.

I looked around and saw few losses on our side, but the Imperial troops had been wiped out to the last it seemed like, but I could hear the enemy fire. Then I felt it. An anti-Armed Suit slug bounces off my armor. I turned to see the offender to by at least 19 years old and missing his left leg. I just walked past him and signaled for a medic to care for him.

I saw Dagger Unit 37 walk ahead of me, then an Imperial Armed Suit tackled him and started to tear him apart, hoping to get at the pilot, but I fired one shot through the head. Cyber Brain components flew out and littered the area to the left of the machine as it slumped and then fell on its right. Dagger 37 didn't move. I approached and found that my shot was too late; he had been killed when he had been tackled. I walked on.

End POV

* * *

END CHAPTER 1 


End file.
